The Night Where Awkwardness Was In Abundance
by SadieAnnabethMellark
Summary: When Ron and Ginny can't sleep one night, they come to their big brother Bill in the middle of the night. Bill, being the great older brother he is, lets them sleep in his bed with him. During the middle of the night, he is kicked out of his bed and is forced to share a bed with Charlie. Fluff. One-shot.


**The Night Where Awkwardness Was In Abundance**

**By. SadieAnnabethMellark**

**Summary:** When Ron and Ginny can't sleep one night, they come to their big brother Bill in the middle of the night. Bill, being the great older brother he is, lets them sleep in his bed with him. During the middle of the night, he is kicked out of his bed and is forced to share a bed with Charlie. Fluff. One-shot.

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I am not J.K. Rowling. If I was I would own Harry Potter.

* * *

Have you ever had that feeling, where you know somebody is staring at you? Like they are practically burning holes into the side of your head as they are looking at you? Okay, well if you have never had this feeling before, let me tell you it isn't a good one. And let me also tell you that it is not a pleasant one to wake up in the middle of the night to.

Yes, that was the feeling I woke up to just now.

I snapped my open to come face to face with my six year old brother, Ron, who was sucking on his thumb. His blue eyes were wide and unblinking as he stared at me. I jumped slightly in surprise.

"What're you doing?" I asked sleepily as I tried to calm my slightly racing heart.

"We couldn't sleep." he mumbled around his thumb as he continued to stare at me.

"We?" I asked confused and that was when I realized that Ginny was also there, clutching her teddy bear in one hand as she had a firm grip on Ron's pajama shirt with the other. Her chocolate brown eyes were also wide, but unlike Ron's they were filled with tears.

"What's wrong Gin-bug?" I asked as I pushed myself up onto my elbows.

"Bad dream." she told me quietly. I turned back to Ron.

"And why can't you sleep?"

"My feet are to skinny." he told me.

I sighed, "You mean your feet are to cold?"

Ron finally blinked, "No, Billy, I mean my feet are to skinny. They're to long and not fat enough to sleep." I stared at him, wondering where my brother got the idea that his feet were to long and thin...and also why he felt the need to come see me about this at (I glanced at the clock on the side table) 1:14 in the morning.

"Ron, your feet are just fine." I told him.

"No there not Billy, they're like broomsticks." he told me and looked me right in the eyes.

"Alright," I sighed, "Fine. Whatever. Are you two hopping in or what?" I was to tired to fight with Ron about the proportions of his feet tonight. I held the blankets up for my two siblings.

"And how's sleeping in my bed going to help you sleep better?"

"My feet will look small next to yours." Ron to me as he clambered up next to me, before snuggling down next to me. Ginny cuddled in next to Ron and laid down; her hand still grasped Ron's pajamas tightly like she was afraid he would leave her. It was a tight fit, my bed meant for only one person (two at tops), but we were squeezing three (albiet two of them being smaller in stature) into it.

"It's alright, Gin-Gin." I soothed her quickly as I wrapped my arm around both of my siblings, and that was how we fell asleep.

However, I didn't sleep for very long. I was awoken once more as I came tumbling out of bed and landing on the floor. I looked up to find, my brother's foot hanging off the bed.

"Ron." I grumbled. I wasn't to please about being woken up once again because of my brother's feet issues. I clambered to my feet and was about ready to get back into bed, when I found my baby brother sprawled eagle across my bed (so that's what I felt poking into my back earlier), with Ginny curled up like a cat next to them.

"Ron, move over." I tried to shake my brother awake enough so I could get back into bed. Ron just continued on snoring, oblivious to my attempts. I sighed. I guess the floor was my best option, since Uncle Bilius was currently occupying the couch and Aunt Muriel and Uncle Septimus was currently staying in the one guest room. Oh, how I really hated the family reunions at times like these.

I grabbed the spare blanket off of my bed and laid back down on the floor, wrapping the blanket around me. That was when I saw the glowing green eyes and mentally cursed.

"No, Git." Charlie's cat, Git (don't ask, it's a long story), was notorious for coming and attacking me at the most unwanted times. Like right now. Git purred softly as he sauntered out from under Charlie's bed and quickly came and laid on top of my face. I pushed Git off and tried to go back to sleep.

The only problem was that Git was persistent tonight. We fought like cat and, well, brother-of-owner-who-hates-cat for twenty minutes before I finally pushed Git off my head for the 12th time and then got to my feet.

I was running low on options. I couldn't sleep on the floor. I couldn't sleep in my bed, because I knew Ron wouldn't move. I couldn't sleep on the couch or in the spare room, in Ron's room, or in Ginny's room, because they were already taken by family members who thought it would be a brilliant idea to spend the week with us. I couldn't sleep in Percy's room, because there wasn't enough room. The only spare bed or floor space was in the twin's room since the twins tended to fall asleep in the same bed, and I didn't dare go into their room during the daytime with a 94 foot pole, let alone in the middle of the night without one.

I glanced at Charlie. He was curled up and had enough room in his bed for us to share if he moved over a little.

"Charlie." I shook my brother softly. He mumbled something unintelligent and rolled onto his side so he was facing me.

"Charlie. Wake up." I shook him again. This time he opened his eyes and looked up at me.

"What is it?" he asked groggily.

"Scoot over."I told him as I pulled his blankets up and slid in to his bed next to him.

"What are you doing?" he asked as he slid over a little bit.

"Trying to get some sleep." I told him as I got comfortable.

"Well, then sleep in your bed." he told me as he tried to push me out. I grabbed his arm and glared.

"I sorta can't, right now. I've already been kicked out of my bed tonight and I'm not getting kicked out of yours too. You're my last option."

"Why don't you sleep on the floor, genius?" he asked.

"Your damn cat won't leave me alone." I told him, "We've already done the battle of the wills tonight."

"Well, then go sleep downstairs."

"Charlie, do you think I would be sleeping with you with I could go crash on the couch?" I asked exasperated.

"That sounds so wrong." Charlie made a face.

I rolled my eyes, "Good night Charlie."

"Good night Bill." he told me. We were currently facing each other and neither of us closed our eyes.

We stayed like that for a few minutes, both staring at each other in silence.

"This is really awkward." Charlie broke the silence.

"It might be better if we aren't staring at each other." I told him. He nodded and the turned on his side so he wasn't looking at me. I mimicked him so we were now back to back.

We were silent again for a few minutes, before I felt Charlie's foot brush against mine.

"Charlie, you better not be playing footsie with me." I told him, not turning to look at him.

"I'm not playing footsie, I just had to move my foot." Charlie defended himself, "Besides, this is my bed after all." I sighed, it was going to be a long night.

**THE END**

**A/N: (**Okay, so I found this idea in one of the files on my computer from a while ago and I really wanted to write it. First off let me just say that this actually happened...well, not exactly, because it actually happened between me and a cousin at a family reunion. And, also when Ron talks about his feet being to skinny and too long, I actually told my mom that once when I was little and thought it would be cool to incorporate that into this fic. I hope you guys liked it. R&amp;R. Thanks. S.A.M.**)**


End file.
